Zutara Family Day
by Lauren The Panhead
Summary: The worst part is, he didn't even realize how bad here was until he saw that there was something better for him… out there. Yay! If I had confetti, I'd throw it at my computer! Rated T because little kids don't care about Zutara.


Zutara Week- 2010

Day 1- Family

Disclaimer: Mike and Bryan are the reasons for Zutarians. They made the Kataang ending that we hate. I'm not going to claim that. I'm going to hate their ending and substitute my own. Here goes it!

He hated this place. Not just this freezing wasteland, but the place in which he stood with _her_. The Waterbender. He hated where he was. Right now, _here_ was a horrible place to be.

The worst part is, he didn't even realize how bad _here_ was until he saw that there was something better for him… out _there_.

After she saw Mai kiss him, she hardly spoke a word to him. When he playfully asked if she was jealous, she used the beautiful, sacred art of Waterbending to freeze him to a wall. He melted the water after she left, so as not to upset her any more. Had she forgotten that he was a Firebender? It didn't matter. He stood, in his bulky Fire Lord robes, at the edge of the ship. His eyes narrowed as he searched for her face. He couldn't find it. He had sent word of his coming, and the entire village was now standing outside to see the new Fire Lord. Everyone except her…

He sighed as he stepped off the ship. The first to approach him was the Chief, himself. Hakoda gripped the man's elbow as a traditional Water Tribe welcome. It startled him at first, but he soon remembered where he was. After release, he bowed in the traditional Fire Nation manner. A few giggles escaped the audience at the sight of these cultural differences. Hakoda smiled, and he tried to return the gesture as best he could, but it was a hard task considering his situation.

"Where's that girl of yours?" The man asked, smiling. The scarred young man reminded himself that the people of this culture were friendly and inviting, a huge difference compared to the ways of his own people. A few more giggles came. "I, uh… We aren't… together… anymore…" Hakoda's expression went from welcome to understanding. "Oh… I see." Awkward silence threatened to swallow them. "I'm, uh… sorry to hear that. Why don't we go inside? I'm sure you're freezing out here." He nodded and followed the Chief inside a rather large igloo in the center of the village.

"The Waterbenders from our sister Tribe were able to help us build this place." He nodded. The ice walls were smooth and the floor was lined with pelts to keep bare feet warm. They walked through a pair of doors with a Water Tribe insignia on them into a large meeting room. Sokka sat on a dark blue floor cushion in front of the massive table made entirely out of ice, surveying a scroll with a concentrated look on his face. He looked up to see his father and the Fire Lord. "Wow. You look so… out of place in those red robes." He smiled weakly. "Well, I am a little far away from home." The warrior stood and reached out to give him the traditional Water Tribe welcome Hakoda had given him earlier. "So… Where's Mai? I thought you said she was coming."

Hakoda and the Fire Lord frowned simultaneously. A look of confusion crossed the warrior's face for a moment, but quickly flicked away. "I'm sorry…" He looked down. Why was he still so _upset_? He left _her_, after all. "No. It's okay. I… I was the one who-" "Oh." Awkward silence creeped up again. "Come sit. We need to catch up on some things." Hakoda gestured to some floor cushions scattered around the huge ice table. He nodded but didn't sit. He stood, frozen in place for a moment, before starting in a very serious voice, "I need to talk to her." He said it without a thought. Sokka blinked in shock. "Uh, okay… She's in her room right now, I think…" Before anything else could be said, the man, and the scar that marked him, were out the door. His actions were uncontrollable. All he knew was that he needed to see her. He needed to just be there, with her. Hakoda pulled in front of the distraught man, putting dark hands on his broad shoulders. Once he made eye contact he understood. "You left Mai… for… my daughter…"

It wasn't a question. It was the _truth_. Sokka was still in shock. He just stood, too stunned for words. Tears fell down. What was he doing? She was the one he always felt closest to. With Mai… He felt attraction and the want to care for her… but it wasn't the same. He didn't feel that closeness that he felt with the Waterbender. Right now, he felt so far away, so _detached_ from the scene unfolding before him. More tears fell. He needed her to be there. He needed _her_. She was the only one who gave him a reason to live. Her smile sent him into a state of utter joy. She gave him _hope_. That's what made him want to see tomorrow. She was his hope. He fell to his knees. She wouldn't love him back. She _couldn't_. He knew this, and he didn't blame her.

Author's Notes…Yay!

HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK!

2. If I had confetti, I would have totally just thrown it at your face.

But I don't… *Sad face.*

So, day 1 of this amazing holiday is supposed to be…

FAMILY!

More imaginary confetti!

This was supposed to be about Zuzu (Aw! His cute wittle nickname!) and Sugarqueen's family.

Notice how I didn't say either of their names… Not even in my notes!

I'm not sure why I chose to do that… but, whatever!

Reviews make the world go 'round!

More confetti in your face!

I need to buy some confetti…


End file.
